1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus and a liquid circulation method.
2. Related Art
A liquid discharge apparatus has been well known which includes a transporting unit to transport a medium, a storage unit to store liquid, a head unit to discharge the liquid onto the medium, and a plurality of supply flow paths to supply the liquid from the storage unit to the head unit. As such a liquid discharge apparatus, there may be exemplified an ink jet printer which discharges ink onto various media such as paper and films and carries out printing thereon.
However, there is a problem in that the liquid stays within the above-mentioned supply flow paths to supply the liquid from the storage unit to the head unit, thereby causing an issue in which a component of the liquid is settled. Accordingly, such a phenomenon results in deterioration in the quality of an image (see Japanese Patent No. 3106013).